All I want for Christmas
by fuwasora
Summary: -collab with SnowWhiteSummer :) Christmas is near, and Otoya and Tokiya are - probably? - going to spend it together. But something confusing happens first - good thing they both have some time to think while Tokiya is on tour before they see each other again for the holidays...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :)

_ This is a **collab** between _**S****nowWhiteSummer **_(www/./fanfiction/./net/u/5135661/SnowWhiteSummer) __ and_ _me._**  
**

_We hope you'll enjoy reading this - and if you'd like to leave a review and tell us what you think about the story, etc. - that would be really really nice ^_^_

_So, have fun~_

_(and we do not own the characters, by the way)_

* * *

„Soooo, Christmas will be soon, right?", Otoya was smiling widely at Tokiya, sitting on his bed and watching the other packing a small suitcase. "You're going anywhere?", he asked casually.

Tokiya turned around, his gaze catching Otoya's wide grin, all the happiness the other was emanating. "Well, yeah, that's what I'm packing for, you know...", he answered coldly, "Some kind of Hayato farewell- tour, as far as I was told..."

"Ha, so you can finally put away those clown costumes you hate so much, can't you?", Tokiya couldn't help but give a small smile at Otoya's comment. "Yeah, I guess...", he answered.

Turning again Tokiya resumed his packing silently.

"Will you be home for Christmas?", Otoya's voice disturbed the peaceful silence once again, lacking its usual confidence and revealing a hint of insecurity. Closing his suitcase Tokiya sat down on his own bed and looked at the other curiously.

"I'll be staying here, you know, and I was just wondering, if you would too, but I don't know about your family or what you usually do at Christmas or where you spent it or if you would even spent it here, if you knew I was there or if you'd like to spent Christmas together with me, but maybe you haven't even thought about that too, or maybe -", Otaya started bubbling. His cheeks were tinged in a faint pink and his words kept tumbling out, stumbling over each other.

Tokiya watched in amazement how the other babbled away, the words adorable and cute crossing his mind.

Shaking his head he took a moment to regain his composure. "I'll be staying here as well...", he interrupted the flood of words still spilling out of Otoya's mouth ,"I guess avoiding you just isn't on the list of things I'm capable of."

Otoya looked up just in time to see the hint of a smile grazing Tokiya's features, fading away just as quickly, regarding the other with the brightest smile he had given him in a long time.

The next morning, Tokiya's suitcase was sitting packed and ready next to Tokiya's bed, waiting to get picked up and leave for one whole week.

Tokiya himself was just getting ready and Otoya was lazing around on his bed, half watching the blue haired man and half scribbling down new lyrics. He was waiting.

"So, I'm leaving now", Tokiya finally announced. He shuffled his feet a bit, looking uncomfortable. Otoya's eyes snapped up from his sheet, a hint of surprise on his face. "Oh, okay", he said.

Just when Tokiya reached to pick up his suitcase, he jumped up from his bed. "W-wait, I'm gonna help you with your stuff!", Otoya hurried to say, a bright smile appearing on his face again with the idea.

Tokiya blinked. He seemed confused, and stared at Otoya for a moment. The other was still smiling, his ever-bright and captivating smile, and Tokiya felt just the slightest hint of a smile tugging on his own lips, too.

Otoya being helpful like this was… really nice. Adorable even. How could anyone ever say no to that.

"Uhm, okay. Yeah, go ahead", Tokiya said. Otoya's smile widened a bit, becoming even a little brighter.

"Yay", he hummed and hurried forward, grabbing the suitcase and dragging it towards the door. Tokiya followed him, carrying his coat only.

When they were downstairs and at the front gate, a car already waiting for them, Otoya stopped.

He put the small-but-surprisingly-heavy suitcase down with a sigh. Tokiya's eyes were on him when the redhead stretched a bit to ease the tension in his muscles, and he had to smile, feeling just a bit guilty- But just a bit, and in fact more touched by Otoya's eagerness to help.

"Well – ", Tokiya started. The driver in the car was waiting, the engine already running. Otoya caught his gaze – and all of a sudden, his smile dropped. Now it was Otoya's turn to shuffle his feet. "Uhm, yeah. Right. Well then, uhm – s-see you at Christmas? Yes?", he mumbled, and his eyes were drawn to Tokiya again – they were hopeful, almost pleading.

Tokiya blinked, surprised. Otoya looked so helpless right now. He felt his cheeks warm up a little, and nodded decidedly; maybe with a bit too much determination.

"Yes, I'll see you at Christmas", he answered. Otoya grinned, relieved – but compared to his usual smiles, he somehow still looked rather tense.

"Well, then", Tokiya said again. He felt himself tensing as well – this was slowly becoming awkward, and maybe it was simply because he didn't want to see that… sad look on Otoya's face. This wasn't such a big deal, after all.

He took another step towards the car, opening the door. "Wait!", Otoya suddenly yelled, and made Tokiya flinch. "What's-?", the other asked, turning on the spot.

He didn't get to finish his question, though; in the blink of a second, Otoya's lips were on his, pressed against Tokiya's mouth firmly.

The kiss was soft, warm – somehow almost electrifying. Otoya had his eyes pressed shut, as if trying to shy away everything else – but he still broke away after only a second. Then, he stared at Tokiya, wide-eyed, as if it had been him who had started the kiss so unexpectedly. This wasn't something Otoya had planned, after all. Not _now._

Tokiya himself was silent, his mouth hanging open slightly; he stared at the redhead, and waited, hoping for him to explain something.

This didn't happen, though. "S-sorry, have a nice trip, Tokiya!", was all that Otoya managed to stutter before he fled – literally running away. His lips were burning just a bit, the feeling of Tokiya's warmth was still lingering on them, the feeling of the soft touch.

What the hell had he just done?

Tokiya was left alone and speechless at the car, watching the redhead leaving. "Otoya, what…?", he whispered, his lips quivering just a bit. His cheeks felt a lot warmer than usual, and he was just so confused.

* * *

_Hope you liked the first chapter, next one is coming soon ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_And here's the second chapter of our collab! Hope you enjoy reading ^_^ feel free to leave comments if you want~_

_(and we don't own the characters^^)_

* * *

Otoya's breath was creating litttle clouds, crisping at the shock of the cold winter air and disappearing to be never seen again. Looking up he stared at the sky covered with greyish clouds. It would be snowing soon, the scent of fresh snow was already lingering in the air, christmas was coming nearer everyday and it would be just a matter of time before the last fallen leaves would be covered with snow and ice, reflecting the warm lights of glimmering Christmas decoration and shining candles.

It had been nearly a whole week now since Tokiya had been away on his farewell tour, finally letting go of Hayato for good.

Otoya on the other hand had spent those quietly, enjoying the last colors of autumn and excitedly awaiting the first snowflakes. Still gazing aimlessly at the clouds above him, his mind kept wandering back to Tokiya, to his voice, his smile and most of all, the touch of his lips on Otoya's own.

Touching his lips absent mindedly, he could still feel the warmth emanating from the other, the short but electrifiying touch causing sparks to fly between them. His cheeks flushed with the slightest tinge of pink just remembering the kiss they had shared.

Leaving his place on the window sill, Otoya retreated back into their room, closed the window and sighed. Lately thinking of Tokiya always turned out like this. He knew how he felt about the other man, knew how hard he had fallen for him and yet he couldn't bring himself to act on those feelings, the fear of rejection and humilation always lurking at the back of his mind.

Otoya had fought his fears though and by tomorrow he would have to face the consequences of his action and, most of all, Tokiya's demands for and explanation.

Never quite sure what the other was thinking or feeling, Otoya was uncertain how their talk might unravel or if there would be any talking at all; Tokiya was never one for talking too much in the end. There was always some kind of distance between them and even though Tokiya couldn't keep up his wall of mute indifference constantly, Otoya was still remaining in the dark of what was really going on in the head of his roommate, what kind of feelings where harbouring behind closed doors.

Otoya was missing Tokiya dearly though, seeking the others presence as he lay down on the soft covers and blankets of Tokiya's bed, burrying his face in the soft pillow and relishing in the scent emanating from the warm cotton, a warm and cozy feeling spreading all over his body, settling in his bones and lulling him into sleep.

His lungs felt like bursting, aching with every deep breath of freezing cold air being pumped into them.

Making his way through the first shy snowflakes of December, Tokiya stopped right in front of the academy's dorm, gazing at the old brick building, view fixed on a certain window of the dorm.

Otoya was most likely to be in their shared bed room, no doubt about that.

Consequently they would meet in at tleast 30 minutes, give or take ten, depending on how long it would take Tokiya to drag his suitcase up the stairs, catch his breath and how long he would be standing awkwardly in front of the dorm room door, collecting his thoughts and gathering enough courage to open the door in the end. Regarding this aspect closely, well it would be more give than take ten minutes.

Tokiya wasn't sure why, but just at the thought of facing Otoya he felt his heart hammer in his chest and his throat was becoming painfully tight, making it hard to breathe calmly or probably the least.

Actually, cross that. Tokiya knew the cause of his nervousness clearly, the cure was missing, though.

Part of him craved to see Otoya again, to just jump at him, feeling his warmth, pressing his body against the others, feel those warm lips again and just cuddle up under mountains of blankets, holding him and peacefully watch the snow flakes fall one by one, piling up on their window sill, merging into one soft, white blanket of cold fluff.

The other part though was downright sure that Otoya would have long regretted his own sudden act of affection, silently praying every night for Tokiya to just forget it and pass on from where they've been before. In fact, in some hidden corner of his mind, Tokiya had prayed for this as well, taking the easy way out and stay hidden behind his wall of indifference and slight grumpiness, to just ignore all those confusing feelings and emotions.

Nevertheless his longing had gotten the better of him, increasing with every day spent apart from Otoya and suddenly backing out didn't really seem to be an option anymore.

"Ichinose? What are you doing out here all alone?", startled out of his train of thoughts and brought back to reality Tokiya lowered his gaze again, only to be met with Masato's bright blue eyes regarding him with slight confusion ,"I thought you wouldn't be back before tomorrow night?"

"What- I… Ah yes," Tokiya foud his voice again, scolding himself mentally for stumbling over his words. "We worked hard and made it faster than planned… Well, Hayato is history, I guess. Only Ichinose Tokiya, from now on," he smiled shortly at Masato.

Reaching for the others suitcase Masato reciprocated the smile,"Well, better to get inside and safe you from catching a cold then; no need to celebrate this with a cold, right?".

With Masato's help, Tokiya had reached his dorm room sooner than estimated, therefore extending the time he had left to sort through his thoughts, just standing awkwardly in front of a wodden door.

Being snatched away from Ren, Masato hadn't stayed much longer than to set down the suitcase on the top stairs, hastily excusing himself while Ren kepr rambling on about the freezing cold and the need to share body heat to save Masato from hypothermia, winking rather wickedly at Tokiya.

Shaking his head to regain his focus, he sternly faced the wodden door in front of him, the only seperation between him and Otoya now.

This would be fine, no need to worry, right? It was only Otoya in the end, wasn't it?

"Only" his brain scolded him mockingly and biting his lower lip, Tokiya carefully reached for the door handle and pushed the door open.

Silence greeted him, the soft moonlight and a few lights from the street being the only illumation shining through the window, peeking through the unclosed curtains.

Looking over to Otoya's bed, Tokiya noted said ones absence with slight confusion.

Puzzled his mind started to race with possible explanations when his eyes caught the slightest movement in the dark, the soft rusteling of sheets reaching his ears.

Closing the door silently, he approached his own bed cautiously, recognizing the sleeping form on his bed as… No, that couldn't be… He wouldn't… Tokiya's thoughts kept stumbling over each other, his breath catching in his throat as the man on his bed rearranged his position with a soft sigh, cuddling even deeper into the sheets, hugging Tokiya's pillow tighter to his body.

Tokiya just stared. He had been right and he surely wasn't dreaming, Otoya Ittoki was for a fact currently occupieing his bed, snuggling his face into Tokiya's pillow, his expression soft, content, carefree, simply happy.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Tokiya smiled softly, kneeling next to the sleeping form if his friend, crossing his arms and resting his head next to Otoya's, just watching the other breathing, just feeling his warmth, relishing in the peaceful quietness of the moment.

Reaching out carefully, Tokiya brushed away a stray strand of red hair travelling down the others cheek tenderly with his fingertips. Otoya sighed contently, slightly leaning into the touch.

Tokiya felt his heart swell with adoration and happiness and, standing up again, for once decided to ignore the dark corners of his mind, their shouts of unworthiness and mocking sounds, he decided to take the risk.

Stripping down so he was only wearing his black T-Shirt and pants, he stealed himself once again and carefully not to wake the other lay down next to Otoya, the warmth enveloping him at once, the closeness and intimacy of the situation causing his heart to flutter joyfully in his ribcage.

A small shuffeling next to him made his heart skip a beat, the possibility of facing Otoya right now making his breath hitch in his throat, but instead of waking up, the other only huddled closer against Tokiya, one hand coming to rest on his chest as if reaching out for the heart beating next to him.

Breathing out Tokiya took one last glance at Otoya's sleeping face, marveling at how the soft shine of the moonlight seemed to brighten his skin, illuminating every angle gently, radiating with purity.

Closing his eyes, Tokiya let himself be carried away, falling asleep to Otoya's soft breathing, their hearts beating close to each other while outside the snow kept falling quietly, silently creating a smooth white blanket, slowly covering what had been left of the harshness of late autumn.


End file.
